nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Nick VS Dio
EPIC... RAP... BATTLES... OF... WIKIA! (Keep in mine that this one is for the fate of ERBOW) NICK... VERSUS... DIO! Pre-Battle (Dio) Well Nick, here we go. Good luck to you. (Nick) Good luck to you aswell, I have also raised the stakes, since we're two of most powerful people on the wikia, The Winner gains total control of the wikia. (Dio) Then the die has been cast. No matter what happens, we'll still be friends. Well, cyber-friends I should say. (Nick) Let's go. Dio's First Turn "Well here we are, standing at the climax". "I got 3 turns to whoop your ass". "I'll be shaking spears like my name's Geno". "And when I say that I'll win, my fans will be like, we know". "I could make all the mountains in this world move with just the power in my voice". "My raps make craters that stretch from Hong Kong to Des Moines". "My voice is like a gun". "it goes BLAM BLAM, POW POW, UP UP, DOWN DOWN"! "Then I'll win this battle with a LEFT RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT". "And that'll be it for you Nick, so bow down". "Who's gonna lose"? "You will". "So step down Nick". "Let the true king rule". Nick's First Turn Welp, guess it's too late for a peace treaty. *Snaps as the beat starts up again* Dio, rapping against me was a Suicide After this everyone's gonna be taking my Side Beat you so bad call me Vuxo After this my streaks gonna be Twenty-One and Zero Your The Lord of Darkness, Guess that makes me Goku After this Battle everyone's gonna know that I Broke you. Your Move, Dio. Dio's Second Turn "HA"! "Suicide can't stop me". "I'll drop that notion like it fell from an apple tree". "As for that puny streak, I'll end it myself". "Squeeze it right out of you like it's chocolate syrup". "I am the Lord of Darkness, but I won't be broken". "I'll end your destiny before it's even oakened". "I'll read your mind like my name was Kylo Ren". "And than transform to kick your ass like I'm Ben 10". "I have all the power on my side and the title's almost mine". "All that you have left Nick, is a matter of time". Nick's Second Turn Come On Dio, Your raps are worse than the Star Wars Christmas Special Fight me and I'll crack your skull open like an eggshell My raps are really sick You can go suck a few dicks Seriously, You should've backed out when you had the chance Now stand still while My raps put you in a trance Dio's Last Turn "Oh crap, that last rap really hurt my brain". "Too bad it's too late to stop me from bringing down my rain". "I'll rap so fast, my words will create fire". "I'll burn your ass alive and force you to retire". "Let me show how you're supposed to take over someone's mind". "So take a look inside my head, tell me what you find". "I'll have no problem with crushing your hopes and dreams". "With my rapid-fire raps, I'd drop Asriel to his knees". "So this is the end of the long-awaited battle". "A battle some thought would rage on for all time". "And now I know for sure that this victory, is mine". "Tell me Nick, is this what you thought was gonna happen when you walked through that door"? "When you stepped up to battle me in rap for the crowd to adore"? "I got you out-flanked and out-manuevered, caught and caged". "And soon this'll become a battle that never aged". "I'll claim this victory and control of the wikia too". "Any last words Nicky Poo"? (yeah, remember that nickname?) "Better yet, just save them". "This battle is finished, and so are you". "I've just whooped your ass so bad, there's no need for a round 2". "This battle was destined for you to lose". "So I hope your CD collection includes Blues". "But I digress, twas a great battle". "And a worthy one too". "Unfortunetly, I had all I needed to beat you". Nick's Last Turn *Flies after Dio* Alright, this getting tiresome It's time to end this. I'm just gonna throw you into an abyss. I hope you've said your prayers cause you've made me angry. I'm going to swat you like your a flea. Your gonna get your ass dunked on. I'm gonna make sure that I kill you before Dawn. Watch your Back Dio. I'll smash you like your Jell-o. Now get those pissy raps outta here. Cause this Rap Battle has just been cleared. WHO WON? Nick Dio Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights Category:Season Finales